Three Wolves and a Snickers Bar
by Golden Cloud Angel-Dark Storm
Summary: Wolf Link and Timber feed Dark Timber a Snickers bar.
1. Chapter 1

Three Wolves and a Snickers Bar

Chapter One:

In Hyrule, there were three wolves. The three wolves were named Wolf Link, Timber, and Dark Timber. Wolf Link was a black and white wolf, the main hero. Timber was a golden wolf and Wolf Link's best friend. Dark Timber, otherwise known as Lillian the Defiant, was a cannibal wolf and Timber's dark side. This is a story about how Wolf Link and Timber feed a cannibal a Snickers bar.

Wolf Link, Timber, and Lillian were hanging out at Hyrule castle with princess Zelda. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll answer it!" Lillian called out as she ran across the castle and pulled the door open.

It was Illia.

"Illia?! What are you doing way out here?!" Lillian asked.

"I was looking for Link! He's been running off more lately!" Illia said.

"Well forget Link! Now go home!" Lillian yelled.

Princess Zelda hurried to the door, "I'm sorry, Lillian is in a bad mood right now. Please, come in!"

Illia walked over to where Wolf Link and Timber were.

"So Link, this is where you've been running off to! You'd rather hang out with three other girls than Epona! What a shameful person you are!" Illia yelled.

Wolf Link looked shocked. Timber defended him, "Link's not here just to hang out with us, he's on a break. Besides, Epona is just outside."

"I don't trust you," Illia said.

Lillian ran over and bit Illia's arm and made her scream.

"Bad Lillian! We don't bite our guests!" Princess Zelda scolded and hit Lillian over the head with a rolled up newspaper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

For the rest of the afternoon, Lillian continued to bite people and she was very agitated. Wolf Link looked at Princess Zelda as if expecting her to find a way to control the crazy girl other than continuously smacking her over the head with the newspaper roll. This was especially true since Lillian had pretty much destroyed that newspaper.

"Don't worry Link, I think I have a good plan. Ever heard of a Snickers Bar?" Princess Zelda asked.

Wolf Link nodded and then smiled. Illia looked over.

"What exactly are you planning on doing...?" she asked.

"I'm gonna send Link and Timber off with Lillian to get some. If I am guessing correctly, it should really calm her down," Princess Zelda explained to Illia.

"Okay...I hope you are right!" Illia said.

Timber winked and said, "Don't worry so much, the princess is always right!"

Illia fidgeted with the necklace she was wearing. Then Timber and Wolf Link guided Lillian out the castle door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After much griping and fussing, the arduous task of escorting the belligerent cannibal to a nearby market was finally concluded. Wolf Link and Timber actually managed to get Lillian there without loosing too much blood. Now was the moment when they purchased the candy bar and handed it to Lillian. She consumed the candy bar so very much ravenously that it would seem like she hasn't eaten anything in such a long time! Timber and Wolf Link stared at each other, then back at Lillian, and then back at each other. Eventually, the silence was broken when Timber spoke.

"Do you think she will stay calm now?" she asked Wolf Link.

Wolf Link just continued staring at Lillian. Timber now noticed that Wolf Link had not said anything all day.

"What's the matter, Link?" Timber asked.

Wolf Link still didn't respond. Why was he still staring at Lillian? What was so important that he couldn't answer Timber? Some times she wished she could tell what was going on in his mind and just see what he was thinking.

Lillian was just sitting there, wild, piercing, bloody red eyes glowing as she stared at the two wolves in front of her. The dark triforce on her forehead produced a shadowy glow as well.

"I'm gonna take that as a no..." Timber said. She nervously started to back away, fearing that she would be attacked.

"GIVE ME MORE CANDY!" Lillian screeched.

"Oh shoot...Link...RUN!" Timber cried out, she began sprinting away.

Wolf Link followed right behind Timber. Lillian chased the two all the way back to Hyrule castle.

"PULL THE DRAW-BRIDGE UP! PULL THE DRAW-BRIDGE UP!" Timber cried out as soon as she and Wolf Link entered the castle.

Illia and Princess Zelda ran to quickly do that. Lillian was just about to cross the bridge, but luckily they closed it just in time. Relieved, Princess Zelda quickly went upstairs.

"That was close...I never expected her to react that way to eating a Snickers Bar!" Timber said panting.

Wolf Link turned and tapped on Timber's shoulder.

"Yes Link?" Timber asked.

Wolf Link pointed to the next room where a horse called out.

"...Illia...why is Epona inside the castle...?" Timber asked.

"I wanted to protect her..." Illia said.

"Does Princess Zelda know about this...?" Timber asked.

At that moment, Princess Zelda came back down the stairs and then stopped to stare at Epona.

"Why is Epona inside my castle?!" she asked, quite surprised.

"That answers my question..." Timber said.

Suddenly, a dripping wet black wolf burst down the door.

"She swam through the mote..." Princess Zelda said.

"I've got a good idea," Illia said.

"What?" Princess Zelda asked.

"Link and Timber lead Lillian back to the market and then feed her until she goes unconscious," Illia said.

"Is that even safe?" Timber asked, trying to fend off Lillian.

"Not exactly...and also, chocolate isn't good for wolves," Illia said.

"Then do you mean to tell me you are trying to kill my sister?!" Timber asked horrified.

"Well...first of all, she's dangerous, and a cannibal. Being eaten is not how I intend to die... Second of all, it was Princess Zelda's idea to give her a Snickers Bar," Illia said.

Lillian was very angry now, she was just about ready to pounce on Illia.

"And if we make her go unconscious, she won't be a threat!" Illia said, gently stroking Epona.

"Well...if it's the only way..." Timber said sighing.

Wolf Link nodded, a look of determination across his wolfy face. It was settled, Timber and Wolf Link would work together to stop Lillian from wreaking havoc.


End file.
